Love is Blind
by Saint1
Summary: Brian Kinney meets up with a stranger from cyberchat 3004, things lead to some cybering


Love is Blind  
  
disclaimer: I own nothing! *cries*  
  
this is from Brian's point of veiw, and takes place in the first season  
  
  
  
Welcome to cyberchat 3004, there are 15 members chating  
  
BrianK has entered cyberchat 30004  
  
Long_and_hard has sent you a PM, do you accept?  
  
BrianK: yes  
  
you are now PMing with Long_and_hard  
  
Long_and_hard: how are you doing tonight?  
  
BrianK: good  
  
Long_and_hard: excellent  
  
BrianK: I'm new to this chatting thing, anything I should know about?  
  
Long_and_hard: theres rules for everything, but if I'm going to help you out, you need to do something for me first, you see, nothings for free here  
  
BrianK: what do I have to do for you?  
  
Long_and_hard: fuck my brains out  
  
BrianK: like cyber sex?  
  
Long_and_hard: exactly  
  
Brian: I'm new to that too  
  
Long_and_hard: its easy enough  
  
Brian: how should I start?  
  
Long_and_hard: well, you can kiss my neck  
  
BrianK: I'm kissing your neck  
  
Long_and_hard: be descriptive  
  
BrianK: I'm kissing your neck softly  
  
Long_and_hard: better  
  
BrianK: I think I'm getting the hang of this  
  
Long_and_hard: I kiss you on the lips, your soft yet strong  
  
BrianK: I kiss you back, my tongue explores your mouth  
  
Long_and_hard: I'm moaning  
  
BrianK: I feel a bludge in your pants  
  
Long_and_hard: I'm grabing you rock hard butt, it feels so wonderful in my hands  
  
BrianK: I'm grabing your ass and squeezing it  
  
Long_and_hard: oh god! its feels so good  
  
BrianK: I'm reaching down your pants  
  
Long_and_hard: grab it you fuck, grab it!  
  
BrianK: oh its so big!  
  
Long_and_hard: go down! go down!  
  
BrianK: I'm going down  
  
Long_and_hard: put it in your mouth  
  
BrianK: I'm putting it in my mouth  
  
Long_and_hard: I'm moaning!  
  
BrianK: I start to suck on it, I start slowly, then I nibble  
  
Long_and_hard: I'm burning for you  
  
BrianK: do you want me?  
  
Long_and_hard: oh I want you  
  
BrainK: how much?  
  
Long_and_hard: bad, I want you VERY bad  
  
BrianK: I'm sucking on you  
  
Long_and_hard: I'm moaning  
  
BrianK: I start going faster and faster  
  
Long_and_hard: Oooooohh!  
  
BrianK: and faster and faster  
  
Long_and_hard: I'm coming! I coming!  
  
BrianK: I swallow every drop of your cum  
  
Long_and_hard: that was so good  
  
BrianK : yeah it was  
  
Long_and_hard: I'm lighting a cigarette  
  
BrianK: I'm putting it out, you don't really think its over yet do you?  
  
Long_and_hard: you want more?  
  
BrianK: oh I want more, I want lots more  
  
Long_and_hard: what can I do for you?  
  
BrianK: turn over  
  
Long_and_hard: I'm turning over  
  
BrianK: I'm kissing your back   
  
Long_and_hard: mmm, it feels so good  
  
BrianK: I'm working my way down to you  
  
Long_and_hard: stick your fingers in me  
  
BrianK: I'm slowly sticking one finger in you  
  
Long_and_hard: Oooooooooooooh  
  
BrianK: I stick another finger in you  
  
Long_and_hard: keep going, don't stop now!  
  
BrianK: I stick another finger in you  
  
Long_and_hard: Oooooh yeah  
  
BrianK: you like that huh?  
  
Long_and_hard: I like, I like  
  
BrianK: I pushing my fingers in and out of you  
  
Long_and_hard: put your cock in me!  
  
BrianK: I slowly put my cock in you  
  
Long_and_hard: shove it in!  
  
BrianK: I push into you, you're so tight, you must be a virgin  
  
Long_and_hard: take me!  
  
BrianK: I'm taking you!  
  
Long_and_hard: fuck me!  
  
BrianK: I'm pumping in and out of you!  
  
Long_and_hard: Ooooh god it feels so good, don't stop, don't stop  
  
BrianK: nothing can stop me!  
  
Long_and_hard: fuck me! fuck me! fuck me!  
  
BrianK: I'm fucking you so hard!  
  
Long_and_hard: GIVE IT TO ME!  
  
BrianK: Oh I'll give it to you!   
  
Long_and_hard: I'm coming  
  
BrianK: I'm coming inside of you!  
  
Long_and_hard: thank you for a wonderful time  
  
BrianK: you're welcome  
  
BrianK has signed off 


End file.
